Trixie's Puzzles - My Little Pony Puzzle Party
"Trixie's Puzzles - My Little Pony Puzzle Party" is a high quality video game rip. Jokes he rip was originally titled "Last Hurrah - The Prabowo Muhammad Thanksgiving Comeback Crisis" as a joke ending to The Prabowo Muhammad Thanksgiving Comeback Crisis. In summary, the rip provides a back story from the game My Little Pony Puzzle Party. Many clips are shown in the TV sequence, including the unedited Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures "Sunshine Girls" music video, Phineas and Ferb episode "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat", Bonk Choy reaction to Petrifying's UB, 1 2 Haltmann YTP by Wrenchy247, Mower Minions, and a pancake viral video from movie Ralph Breaks the Internet. Transcript old-fashioned TV plays a news report from Simpiose City TV suddenly switches channels and plays a favorite clips ???: Blegh! Nothing good as usual. When will they learn? This calls for drastic measures. I must take matters in my leg, and do something for slept all figments. PURCHASE A CABLE SUBSCRIPTION. And now, completely unrelated to the current story, we meet Trixie. A magical, relatable pony with no existing who watches TV all day. While the city is under attack of Pink Sheep, there is Trixie that doesn't care to magically to the video game and watching TV series or commercials. Trixie: ...This subscription's way out of my reach. Guess I'm stuck with these stupid German and half Japanese-alike cartoons. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. ???: Trixie, open up, it's me... Isabella: Whatcha doin'? Trixie: Izzy, I'm sorry but I don't watch some rips and lore in the room. Isabella: Eh, this is my room, what are you doing Trixie? Trixie: I'm only scamming my rips and I need to create some gameplays in our game console and rip those music. Isabella: Oh, many thanks! However, Isabella and Trixie is going to watch the Trixie's commercial in BuzzzTube. short scene similar to the Mr Rental: The Video Game rips, created with MSPaint, plays. Mr Rental and Homer Simpson is shown with his shotgun at the place from Half-Life 2 Homer Simpson: D'oh! Mr Own: Hey Freeman! Freeman lifts from the suit Gordon Freeman: ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! ends Isabella: Seriously, the commercial nice? Trixie: Yes, this is advertised and I would going to the tacostand and it's time machine. Isabella: I like time machine and I like the destination to Game Land! is going to the tacostand for the Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures like game to with a pickle guy. Trixie must pay any taco to make the portal to the another realm. But you must eat it! in the taco restaurant, Trixie has going to make taco for the time travel. But however, Trixie can making the taco for the teleportation into the time space. Trixie: Hi Marco Diaz, this is time to Hispanic culture! Marco Diaz: Hola Trixie, este es el momento de hacer mi taco antes de que te frusten. Trixie: Okay, it's time to make tacos for the future... Marco Diaz: Oh yay! This is the taco time and it's Tuesday getting beaned. Trixie: Oki doki then, let me find my taco and then maybe I'll create the portal! and Marco is eating taco then there is a portal to enter to other dimension. Trixie: What's that gateway? Marco Diaz: I have no idea. scene changes to static, then an intermission message with a choir orchestra playing: "Note: The views expressed do not necessarily represent the views of the Prabowo's backroom. Garlic tastes good and anyone who disagrees is wrong. Garlic is the worst plant in PvZ 2." Category:Rips Category:My Little Pony: Puzzle Party Category:Rips featuring Trixie Lulamoon Category:Rips featuring Sunshine Girls Category:Rips featuring Phineas and Ferb Category:Rips featuring Patched Plains Category:Rips featuring Ralph Breaks the Internet Category:Rips featuring Minions Category:Rips featuring Star vs. The Forces of Evil